


Dark Side of the Moon

by tattooeddevil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for obsessed_psyco for the prompt "“I feel the emptiness in my womb where our child should be.” over at comment_fic on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side of the Moon

He remembered their first meeting like it happened yesterday. She was other-worldly, ethereal, gorgeous. She not only walked among the stars, the stars walked among her. He was enthralled by her, stunned by her light, captivated by her beauty.

And the bars of his cell, but they didn't cage his love for her.

As unlikely as they seemed, she chose him and he chose her. When all was said and done, Bilbo safely back at Bag End, the dragon dead, you and me became "us". Elf and dwarf became "us". Home became "us".

But "us" never became family. It never became the patter of little feet, the cries of little lungs and the grip of little fingers. It never became long red curls like blazing fire, deep dark eyes like ancient moons, and the combined power and courage of both Elf and Dwarf. It never became their greatest wish.

He hadn't known, neither had she. They had made plans, talked in whispered dreams deep into the summer nights, cuddled together in shared hopes and desires.

But it wasn't meant to be.

Now, "us" didn't mean much anymore. Nothing more than emptiness, heartbreak, and loneliness. He tried so hard to fill that void, that hole in her heart, but she had turned away from him and towards her stars. Her side of the bed was more cold than warm, her eyes more dead than alive, her voice more ice than fire.

"I feel the emptiness in my womb where our child should be."

She pulled away farther and farther from him with every passing day. Her hair lost its brilliant red colour, her skin lost its shimmering glow, her hands lots their magical touch. He could see her wither away right before his eyes, and he couldn't do anything. Nothing but pray for her, cry for her, care for her.

"I feel the emptiness in my heart where our love should be."


End file.
